Abnormalities in cholesterol metabolism in human skin fibroblasts derived from type II homozygous and from patients with other types of hyperlipemias are being studied. The interaction of low density lipoproteins with cells and the mechanism by which their binding affects enzymes active in cholesterol synthesis will be investigated.